The New Threat
by Mr Important
Summary: Jill and Barry realize a new threat is plaguing Raccoon City. Please R&R (Note: VERY, VERY short chapters[450-500 words]))
1. Notes

I have played only the first Resident Evil remake for the GameCube. I have no knowledge of characters, or happenings in later (or earlier) games, so anything that happened in other Resident Evils, didn't happen here...  
  
By the way, I'm not affiliated with Capcom, nor do I have rights to characters etc. 


	2. The Prolouge

Raccoon City, February 1st, 2002, 3:27pm  
  
Jill sat in the empty classroom. She heard the banging on the door. The "Smart Zombies" would be in soon, she knew that. Her barricade wouldn't keep them at bay much longer, how many were there? How many gunshots would it take? She backed up against a wall, and took aim as the door began to slowly slide open. An arm came through the crack in the doorway, flailing wildly. The door opened more and more, until one zombie stumbled into the room. Jill fired three shots, two hit the zombie in the chest, one in the throat. It stumbled back, and stood still for a second or two, then began forward again. Another shot hit it in the head, knocking it on the ground. While it lay dead, 2 more came into the room. Jill had only 11 shots left, and she knew that wouldn't last long. She took aim, and hit one of the two square between the eyes. It's head split in two, and the body fell. The other was close, so Jill had no time to aim; she fired of 4 more shots, only 2 of which hit the target. The zombie's arm slouched as a bullet hit its shoulder. The other hit its collarbone. The zombie lunged at Jill, but she side stepped out of the way, and it smacked into the wall. She shot a bullet into the back of its head, and it fell, but another zombie had entered the room, and gotten quite close to Jill. She aimed, but she was shaky, and couldn't keep steady to fire. Instead she just took a shot, which missed the zombie completely. Down to four shots, and only about a meter between her and the zombie, she began to panic. She shot wildly twice, but hit both times. The shots were in the body though, and had no apparent effect. The zombie continued towards her, so she planned to run, but she quickly realized the zombie had cornered her. She shot once more, as the zombie lunged, and hit it in the left eye. A chunk of it's head fell of, and the zombie dropped to the floor. Jill checked her gun, one bullet left. She tiptoed to the classroom door, and peeked into the hall, it was empty. 


	3. Chapter 1

S.T.A.R.S Office - Raccoon City, January 7th, 2002, 9:14 am  
  
Barry sat at his desk, going through old files, and some of the more important cases the S.T.A.R.S team had dealt with. Flipping through he found a picture of him, and his family. A tear came to his eye, as he remembered how he lost them. It hurt him everyday since it happened. He shook it off, and continued flipping through. Jill walked in, "Why are you in so early?" she asked. "Oh," he replied, "I don't know, I'm just going through some old files." Jill grabbed a coffee, and headed into her office.  
  
When Barry received a call about a possible break-in, he got Jill and they headed to the house as fast as possible. When they arrived, the front door was ajar, and no lights were on. Barry went in the front door, while Jill went to see if there was a back door. Barry came into a kitchen. One drawer was open and knives were scattered around the floor below it. He continued through a doorway into a hall, which had an open door at the end, the lights were on in the room. He heard talking so he walked quickly towards the door, and with his gun drawn, and loaded he entered.  
  
"You say one word to the cops, and I'll be back here, to take you out! Hear me?" said a man, holding a woman up against a wall. "Freeze," Barry said firmly, "Keep your hands where I can see them." The man spun around, then dove into a side room before Barry could act. "I have a gun, man!" Barry heard the man say. Barry motioned the woman towards him, and she ran to him, then out into the hall. "Don't do this," Barry said towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw in a mirror, the man had a gun and was readying himself to jump out, back into the room and shoot. Barry sidestepped behind a dresser, obstructing the path between him, and the door. the man jumped into the room, and fired. The bullet hit only the wall, then Barry jumped up, "Freeze! Drop your weapon!" The man dropped his gun, and Barry handcuffed him. He brought the man to the main room, where Jill was talking to the woman. They brought the man into custody, and went back to the office.  
  
"So what did you learn from the woman?" asked Barry, when they sat down for lunch. "Apparently, she worked for Umbrella, researching and the like, when she discovered that they were developing a chemical, to be put into Adrenaline, you know? I guess Umbrella's in league with a soda company, anyway, it would slowly infect the drinker's with what is called the C-Virus. Like the T-Virus, but it doesn't eliminate the brain cells as bad, so basically, we'd be dealing with smart zombies. She was going to report it, when they sent this guy to threaten her." Barry sat, staring at his coffee, "Smart zombies..." he trailed off. 


	4. Chapter 2

Jill's House - Raccoon City, January 9th, 2002, 8:17 pm  
  
Jill lay on the couch, watching the evening news, when her phone rang. It was Barry, telling her that the woman, who they found out was Laurie Vellar, had again been contacted by Umbrella. Her family was threatened this time. Jill met Barry at the office, and they took a trip to her small, suburban house.  
  
She was frantic when they arrived. Worried about her parents, she called their house several minutes earlier, and there was no answer, she explained. Barry offered to stay with the woman, while Jill went to check Laurie's parent's house. Jill arrived about 10 minutes after she left. She saw lights on, and through the front, bay window she saw two people watching television. She walked up to the front door, and knocked.  
  
An older man, in his late 60s answered the door. "Excuse me," said Jill, "I'm from the S.T.A.R.S police force, may I come in?" The man looked confused, but let her in. She came in, and explained to the couple that their daughter had called, and there had been no answer. "So she called the cops?" the man asked. "You know how worried she gets, John!" the woman answered. "Well young lady, we were at the door, a nice man came, selling soda. We don't drink much, but it was half off." the woman explained then took a drink of her soda. Jill grew worried, and asked shakily, "What kind of soda?" The man looked confused, then checked the can. "Adrenaline, from the Umbrella Corporation, says here with 3 new, low fat ingredients." Jill's eyes widened, "Stop drinking! Now!" she said, as she grabbed their cans, and the dumped them down the sink. She took the box, and left. "I never liked those police women much," John told his wife. 


	5. Chapter 3

Laurie Vellar's Home - Raccoon City, January 13th, 2002, 1:57 am  
  
The noise of glass shattering woke Laurie. She knew that it was someone from Umbrella. She hid under the bed, very scared. After 10 or 15 minutes she saw her door open, and feet walk into the room. They walked around slowly, in no particular direction. As the feet began to walk towards the door Laurie's leg moved, and hit the bed's leg. The feet turned towards her, and then she soon saw someone looking straight at her. "You almost got away with it, almost," he said, as he loaded his gun, and fired.  
  
* * *  
  
S.T.A.R.S Office, Raccoon City, January 13th, 2002, 9:29 am  
  
Jill shook her head as Barry explained what the Forensics guys said had happened. "They already have the stuff on the market, and they have already shown they're willing to break the law to unleash the new virus." Barry said. "I just don't understand why they're doing such things, I don't get it..." The phone began to ring, and Jill picked it up. "Hello?" she said, and listened for awhile. "Who is this? What? Oh my god..." she said and hung up. Barry looked at her, a look of confusion upon his face. "Whoever the hell that was, they said- they said it's... they said it's unleashed, and they're after us... I'm scared Barry!" she said and ran to him. He embraced her, holding her close. "We'll get through it, we'll get through it." he said. Jill couldn't tell, but his voice had fear in it too. 


	6. Chapter 4

East Park School, Raccoon City, January 24th, 11:44 am  
  
"Good news children," the teacher told her students. "Umbrella Corporations have supplied our school with some free Adrenaline. Come up and get one, then you're dismissed." The kids came up one at a time and grabbed a soda. Meanwhile, in the teacher's lounge several teachers were chugging sodas as well.  
  
* * *  
  
S.T.A.R.S Office, Raccoon City, January 26th, 2:08 pm  
  
"Have a good time!" yelled Jill from the doorway. Barry waved back form his car, then drove off. "I hope he gets a chance to relax," she said to herself. Her phone, in her office rang. She ran to pick it up. "S.T.A.R.S, Jill's office." she said, switching t to speakerphone, and starting some paperwork. "Jill? Good... This is Ryan Black, of Umbrella Corporations, and I just want you to know that the undead forces are already unstoppable. And they will continue to, in fact, with all the Adreniline we've sold, you and Barry are the only two within 3 towns that aren't slowly dying. They're coming, sleep well." Then there was dead air.  
  
* * *  
  
Barry's Summer Cabin, January 27th, 6:48 am  
  
Barry's car pulled into the dirt driveway of his log cabin. He thought it weird that he didn't see anyone else on the drive. Usually he saw Burt and Samantha Wells. He shook the thought. He unlocked the door, and walked in. Everything was the way he left it last year. He sat down, just enjoying the silence. He didn't think about S.T.A.R.S or zombies or anything. He fell asleep quite fast.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill's House, Raccoon City, January 27th, 8:11 pm  
  
As Jill finished washing the dishes from her late supper she noticed a small group of people walking outside her front window. She lived on a main street so she thought nothing of it. She called her friend Rob to talk, and they talked for about a half-hour, before he had to go to work. Jill decided to turn in early, but as she slid into bed her doorbell rang. She walked to the door with very little on, in fact if one tried hard enough you could see her features. A small child was at the door, crying. He explained that his dog had run away 1 hour ago, but his parents couldn't find it, then he got lost looking for it. Jill agreed to help, after she got dressed. As she stepped out onto the street with the kid several people surrounded her. "The forces are building Jill, be afraid. You've been warned," one said, then they all left, including the child. Jill went inside, and cried. 


	7. Chapter 5

Barry's Cabin, January 31st, 2002, 3:27 pm  
  
As Barry put a plate on the table, he saw through his screen door a figure walking through the trees. He was glad, he hadn't seen anyone since he had arrived. He walked out back, and looked in the direction the figure had gone. "Hey? Burt? Is that you?" Barry called. There was no reply, but he heard the bushes rustling, so he assumed Burt was coming back. He assumed right, in that the person was coming back, but it wasn't Burt.  
  
A pale, empty eyed, rotting human emerged. Barry stepped back, tripped on a rock, and fell to the ground. Unlike the T-Virus zombies, this one took advantage to that, and dove towards Barry. Barry narrowly rolled out of the way, and the zombie was impaled on the rock. Barry rose to his feet, and began to enter the house, when to his horror he saw the zombie getting up. Even though there was a huge hole in its chest the zombie continued to pursue Barry. Barry ran into his cabin, shutting and locking the screen door. The zombie tried the door, then seeing it was locked, smashed the glass, and stepped in. "Smart zombies" Barry thought. He ran to his bedroom, and slid the bed in front of the door, then pushed the dresser on the bed. He checked the room for a weapon, incase the zombie did get in, but he found nothing. "Why didn't I bring my gun?" Barry mumbled checking the closet, the dresser on the bed and his nightstand.  
  
Barry searched every nook and cranny in the room, but there was nothing. In his search the zombie had banged on the door several times. There was no banging now, it was silent. Barry was confused, then he remembered it wasn't a slow, stupid thing anymore. As he remembered they were intelligent, the bedroom window came crashing into the room, and the zombie climbed in soon after. Barry knew that unarmed he had no chance against the zombie. He waited until the zombie was far enough away from the window that if he made he would have time to escape. He made his move very quickly, and professionally. He cut to his left towards the blocked door, then jumped off his left foot straight towards the window. Unfortunately the zombie wasn't stupid and knew that the door was blocked and wasn't thrown off. The zombie brought out his left arm, hitting Barry just below the throat, knocking him to the ground. The zombie bent down but Barry brought his foot up into its face, knocking it off its feet. He stood up, rubbed his sore spot, and then gathered his thoughts as the zombie stood. The zombie came straight towards him. Barry decided that he would have to take the offensive to live through this. He ran at the zombie, the jumped up, brought his foot up in front of him, and kicked the zombie to the ground again. He then stepped on the zombie's chest, and pushed down. His foot went through the spongy flesh with ease, and the zombie quit squirming. 


	8. Chapter 6

S.T.A.R.S Office, Raccoon City, February 1st, 2002, 3:09 pm  
  
Jill was sitting at her desk, doing paperwork when there was a knock out at the main door. She stood up, and holstered her gun. "Who is it?" she asked, walking out of her office and towards the door. "Who is it?" she repeated when there was no answer. Again there was no answer. She opened the door, and a middle-aged man, with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in front of her. "Excuse me?" he asked her, "I work at the school downtown. Well, things have been getting weird. The staff have been getting pale, and kind of, well... spaced out." "Have the staff consumed Adreniline?" The man nodded, and gave Jill a confused look. "This means trouble," is all Jill said as she walked past the man, and into her truck.  
  
* * *  
  
Henderson School, Raccoon City, February 1st, 2002, 3:27pm  
  
Jill sat in the empty classroom. She heard the banging on the door. The "Smart Zombies" would be in soon, she knew that. Her barricade wouldn't keep them at bay much longer, how many were there? How many gunshots would it take? She backed up against a wall, and took aim as the door began to slowly slide open. An arm came through the crack in the doorway, flailing wildly. The door opened more and more, until one zombie stumbled into the room. Jill fired three shots, two hit the zombie in the chest, one in the throat. It stumbled back, and stood still for a second or two, then began forward again. Another shot hit it in the head, knocking it on the ground. While it lay dead, 2 more came into the room. Jill had only 11 shots left, and she knew that wouldn't last long. She took aim, and hit one of the two square between the eyes. It's head split in two, and the body fell. The other was close, so Jill had no time to aim; she fired of 4 more shots, only 2 of which hit the target. The zombie's arm slouched as a bullet hit its shoulder. The other hit its collarbone. The zombie lunged at Jill, but she side stepped out of the way, and it smacked into the wall. She shot a bullet into the back of its head, and it fell, but another zombie had entered the room, and gotten quite close to Jill. She aimed, but she was shaky, and couldn't keep steady to fire. Instead she just took a shot, which missed the zombie completely. Down to four shots, and only about a meter between her and the zombie, she began to panic. She shot wildly twice, but hit both times. The shots were in the body though, and had no apparent effect. The zombie continued towards her, so she planned to run, but she quickly realized the zombie had cornered her. She shot once more, as the zombie lunged, and hit it in the left eye. A chunk of it's head fell of, and the zombie dropped to the floor. Jill checked her gun, one bullet left. She tiptoed to the classroom door, and peeked into the hall, it was empty.  
  
She began to walk towards the exit when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun and aimed her gun at its head. "Whoa!" yelled the man from the office. "What the hell? You have a gun? What's going on in this place?" Jill's eyes narrowed, and she fired her last bullet. 


	9. Chapter 7

Henderson School, Raccoon City, February 1st, 2002, 3:27pm  
  
The man dropped to the ground, holding his head. "Sorry," said Jill. "What the hell?" he said again. Jill pointed to the hall behind him. He turned his head, and saw a zombie laying on the ground. "I don't know what's going on!" he said getting to his feet, "But I'm taking a long, LONG vacation." He began to walk towards the door but Jill stopped him. "I don't think you should go out there unarmed." He ignored her, and walked out the door. Shortly after she heard screaming, and she knew what had happened. She ran the other way, deeper into the school. On her way past the corpse she noticed it was wearing a Quik Stop shirt. She thought that was very strange. She decided to turn around, and check out the Quik Stop nearest the school.  
  
* * *  
  
Barry's Summer Cabin, January 31st, 2002, 4:43 pm  
  
Something had set off the zombies. Barry hadn't seen anyone the first while he was there. Now he was trapped in the bedroom. Over 10 zombies wandered outside. Although they weren't dumb, they had no prior knowledge as to where Barry was. He knew though that they were searching. Every now and then a zombie would catch sight of him, and climb into the window. Apparently while they did not lose intelligence, they did lose the ability to speak. As Barry finished off another zombie the phone rang. Barry decided that while it was risky he was going for it. He took down the barricade and headed back into the hall. There were 4 zombies in the hall alone, there was no way he'd make it through. He cut into the bathroom, then through the second door, into a small hall, which lead into the kitchen. He picked up the phone. It was Umbrella informing him that the army was unleashed and it was all over. As Barry hung up he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He pulled away, but saw the gaping wound. The zombie's mouth was dripping with Barry's blood and it looked hungry, almost as hungry as its 3 friends behind it did. 


	10. Chapter 8

Quik Stop, Raccoon City, February 1st, 2002, 3:39 pm  
  
Jill ran to her truck, and hit several zombies on the way. As she pulled into the parking lot 2 zombies ran up to the truck. Jill opened her door, pushing one on the ground. The other attacked instantly, but Jill got her foot out, and the zombie impaled itself on her foot. The other got up, as Jill exited the truck. She kicked it in the knee, and it keeled over. She then kneed it in the side of the head, and it fell on its side. She continued kicking it, until it stopped moving. She ran to the door, but it was locked. She kicked in the glass, and crawled through. There was a zombie behind the counter, staring at her. She knew these were smart zombies, so she dived behind a candy rack. She could see through a crack that the zombie had grabbed a shotgun from under the counter. She kept low, and slowly walked towards the back, that was here ultimate goal. She threw a bag of chips into the main area, and the zombie fired out of reflex. She used the time that the zombie took to reload to run to a rack, closer to the door marked "Basement - No Entry" She tried the same method a second time, but the zombie didn't fall for it. Jill watched the zombie behind the counter, oblivious to the zombie coming up behind her.  
  
Barry's Summer Cabin, January 31st, 2002, 4:44 pm  
  
All four zombies advanced on Barry. He turned and began to run towards the screen-door but the wound in his shoulder made him fall to the ground. Two of the zombies dove towards Barry, but he managed to move enough to dodge one, while the other hit the table. Barry pulled himself to his feet using a counter. He tried to ignore the pain, and headed again towards the screen-door. He reached it, unlocked it and slid it open. He stumbled outside, around the house and into his car. As he started the engine a zombie opened the passenger side door. He hit the gas, and nothing happened. He shifted into reverse as the zombie got comfortable. He couldn't defend himself because his injured arm was towards the zombie. He slammed on the gas, and flew into the roadway. He went into drive, and took off down the road. He had escaped all but one of the zombies. The zombie clawed at his arm, cutting it open. Blood ran down his arm, and gushed from his shoulder but he continued to drive. The zombie kept swinging, doing more and more damage to his arm and shoulder. His arm finally gave out, and it fell limp beside him. He continued to drive though, and he knew where he was going. 


	11. Chapter 9

Quik Stop, Raccoon City, February 1st, 2002, 3:46 pm  
  
Jill lay in a pool of blood. There were teeth marks on her shoulder. The shotgun was on the floor, and there was no movement inside, or outside the store. Jill opened her eyes, she saw white, and nothing else. She remembered watching the zombie, waiting with the shotgun, then a sharp pain, and then she remembered nothing, except this. In the distance she saw a figure standing over her, a friend? Barry? She couldn't tell, but she knew that whether it was friend or not, she couldn't move. Suddenly she could see, perfectly. The figure was no longer there, or was it ever there? She sat up, then stood up. Both zombies were on the ground, and every zombie outside was lying too. She was confused. "What's going on?" she said aloud. She remembered that she had found a goal, somewhere to search, but where? She looked around, and saw the door. She ran, and grabbed the handle. There was no door, it was gone. There was only a rack of Adrenaline. Then an extreme migraine came over her and she fell to the ground. Jill lay in a pool of blood. There were teeth marks on her shoulder. The shotgun was on the floor, and there was no movement inside, or outside the store. She opened here eyes, and stood up. She walked immediately to the door she had decided to go to before her black out. She tried the door, and it opened, but an alarm sounded, and the door went only to the alley. She noticed the sticker was peeling so she pulled it off. It wasn't to the basement, it was a fire exit. Then she remembered the weird dream, and went to the adrenaline fridge. She opened it, but instead of it bearing Adrenaline, it opened to stairs down to darkness.  
  
Highway 19, Outside of Raccoon City, February 1st, 2002, 4:01 pm  
  
Barry had been driving for a long time, the zombie lying motionless in the passenger seat. Barry couldn't feel his right arm, but kept driving. When he finally pulled into the parking lot of the Quik Stop he saw all the zombies were lying motionless, like the one in his car. He remembered that one case involving viruses had hidden in the Quik Stop basement, but they never caught the guy. Barry grabbed the shotgun as he passed it, and saw the open stairway. He grabbed a flashlight off a shelf and headed down. 


	12. Final Chapter

Quik Stop Basement, Raccoon City, February 1st, 2002, 4:12 pm  
  
Barry was waling down the hall when he heard movement. He stopped, "Hello?" he called, even though he knew it was stupid. "Barry?" he heard Jill's voice, then she came into sight. "Barry!" she called again, and she ran and hugged him. "We better get to the bottom of this," Barry said. They walked along the corridor. They came to a large steel door. Barry kicked it open and readied his shotgun. Jill was wielding a large steel girder. "Finally you made it." said a man, sitting and typing at a computer. "You're behind this? Why?" Barry asked. "It's me alright, I'm sick of this race, they don't deserve to grace this beautiful planet." The man stood up and turned around. He was tall, and fair. Dark hair, and green eyes. He was holding a magnum, similar to Barry's and it was loaded. Barry loaded his shotgun, but a zombie sprung from the darkness, and knocked the gun from his grasp then began eating at Barry's previous wounds. "Kill him... ill!" Barry gasped. "I- I can't" she cried. "That's a good girl Jill." The zombie stood up, finished with Barry and came for Jill. "Why dad? Why?" she pleaded. "I told you, humans are sick. I'm sorry honey, but it needs to be done." She swung her girder, and decapitated the zombie. She ran towards her father, "I won't let you dad! No!" she screamed running towards him. He raised his gun, "Don't do it Jill!" he said, firmly. She continued to run at him. "Don't," he repeated. She shook her head, and continued to run at him. He pulled the trigger and Jill fell to her knees, holding her stomach. "It had to be like this Jill." 


End file.
